Always For You
by MaxnNegai
Summary: Where will our destinies lead us? Somewhere far and adventerous or somewhere close to the heart to find what we've been looking for for all our lives? Akane has a destiny to lead and she only gets one last chance. [Conatains a little graphic violence but
1. Always For You: Prologue, A Last Chance....

****

Always For You: Prologue: A Last Chance...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. I'm just a fanatic. I'm crazy about Ranma 1/2 so expect most of my fic on this anime and more disclaimers. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Max-chan's Notes: This and another fanfic is what we are currently co-writing. Negai wrote this chapter and I'll continue with the next chapter and so on. Hope all ya enjoy this! 

E-mail us at:

max2negai@hotmail.com

silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com

negau@hotmail.com

``````

Akane was at home sitting on the roof looking out into the night sky. Her eyes were blank and tears were running down her flushed cheeks. Memories of the day haunting her every thought, never letting her forget.

```````Earlier that day...```````````

"Jeez Akane, you don't have to get all upset about it. It's not like that Renji dude's gonna beat me. I mean I am the best.", he said grinning.

"Baka! Renji isn't just some ordinary opponent. He blew up the lot behind the store with the touch of a finger.", she said angirly, challenging him.

"So? Ryouga can do that and I defeat him all the time."

"But did he make a vacuum at the same time?"

"Aw jeez don't worry. I'll beat him like I do every time."

"I'm not worrying. Don't go get a bigger ego then you already have."

They walked silently towards the vacant lot by Fei Ying's Gift shop. The owner was an old man and looked very wise. He eyed Akane curiously and went back into the shop. Akane was of course oblivious since she was so nervous about the upcoming challenge. She was worried, something felt... off. She felt a sense of upcoming doom. She shivered and stepped a little closer to Ranma unconsciously.

As they reached the vacant lot a few seconds later they were extremely surprised. Renji was there, with about two others who were obviously not human, but demons. Ranma got serious and stood in front of Akane to protect her. 

Renji looked at them and smirked. His blue, silver-tainted eyes gleamed dangerously promising death. His long silver hair, held in a loose ponytail flew in the gentle wind completely contradicting the dark aura surrounding the group. 

"So the weakling decided to show. Heh brave little boy aren't we?"

Ranma just glared and stepped closer to Akane trying to conceal her from his view. Renji noticed this and had a large grin on his face, "So, the little flower decided to come too. To witness her boyfriend's death no doubt. I will make your death slow and painful. I'm sure you girlfriend would love nothing more then to see you die painfully. Hahahahahaha...."

Akane cringed and a cold chill ran up her spine. _Why does this always happen to you Ranma?_. Ranma guarded her and glared evenly at the threat. "You ain't gonna do any of that. I'll defeat you first."

Renji looked at him in cool evil eyes a sinister laugh hiding behind them. "We'll see boy. We'll see." He motioned for the demons to attack and they did. One was tall and very muscular, he looked like minotuar and steam came out of his nose. "You will die pathetic human.", it grunted and rushed in a charge straight for Ranma.

Ranma grabbed Akane by the waist and dodged the minotaur by jumping on top of his head and landing at another side away from the danger. "Akane stay here. Don't go out of my sight. Got that?" , she nodded silently hoping everything would turn out all right. Ranma, then, ran towards Renji and called out to the demon that ran to him, "Over here dorky!", he yelled. The demon, obviously more brawn than brain, rushed towards Ranma. As the demon was coming closer, Ranma jumped of the way letting the demon hit Renji.

  
All Renji di though was laugh and destroyed his own henchmen. "Hahahahahahahaha! You think you can defeat me with that little trick? Don't insult me boy. It'll never work, I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine. No simple trick can defeat me."

Ranma smirked and replied cockily, "I'm just warming up." 

The other demon was part octopus, part mammal, and part bird? Either way it was incredibly ugly. More disgusting than vomit. I mean, it smelled just as bad too. **monster**: Gee thanks. You don't have to make me look that bad. **Negai**: Sorry got carried away. **monster**: no problem. **_Max-chan_**: Hahahahaha, but you're a monster! You're supposed to be mean and ugly! You don't think we'll make you cuter then Ranma, would you? **Negai**: Anyways back to the story... The monster grinned a toothy smile and flew up to the sky. It's wings bent back, then shot forward. Feathers as sharp as knives flew towards Ranma and pierced the ground into a circle pattern. As Ranma tried to escape, the feathers glowed and an image appeared before him. A billion cats with sharp teeth and claws with beadie yellow eyes. **_Max-chan_**: No! Ranma! He started to panic and tried to get away from them.

Akane saw this, but didn't know what got Ranma so frightened. There wasn't anything there and the feathers just glowed a faint red. Ranma let out a feral yell and went into the Neko-ken. The demon was a gonner when Ranma let lose one of his claw chi strikes. The demon was sliced into five parts and it let out an atrocious smell. It, then dissolved into a green powder.

Ranma-neko looked at Renji and tried to advance on him, the feathers disappearing because of the demons death. Ranma-neko tried to swipe Renji but only succeed in damaging his shield. He tried again and again only to find it fruitless. 

Renji on the other hand found it amusing and continued to toy with Ranma-neko. Akane was panicing. Ranma didn't seem to be doing well and it seemed like such an uneven battle. She was standing at her wits end hoping that Ranma would somehow succeed. 

Ranma-neko got mad and attacked Renji head on. He hit the shield and fell. He shook his head and tried to attack again but Renji beat him to it. He grabbed Ranma-neko by the neck and stuck his arm through his chest. Renji's arm retracted back from Ranma's chest, but with it came Ranma's heart. Renji looked at Akane and smirked knowingly.

Akane's face went ashen and she almost threw her chunks, but somehow didn't. She ran. She ran because she was afraid. Afraid that Ranma's fate would also be hers. Tears ran down her cheek blinding her sight. She ran, ran as far away as she could. She finally reached the bridge that she always found Ranma at when he was thinking. _I won't find him anymore._ She collapsed tot he ground and cried in a curled ball. She soon feel asleep under the bridge where no one saw her, except maybe the owner of Fei Ying's Gift Shop who picked her up and took her to his shop to rest. 

Akane woke up an hour later, her vision blurry. _Where am I?_ She looked around and found an old Chinese man carrying a tray with food. She looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled down at Akane in a grandfatherly sort of way and sat next to her.

"Here, why not have something to eat? You may need it.", he said gesturing towards the food he held. She nodded tentatively and picked up the tray form him. After she finished eating she asked the old man, "Who are you? Why are you being so kind to me?"

The old man grinned knowingly and answered,"I am Fei Ying, but you can call me Ying. As for why I am so kind to you, lets just say you have an important destiny to fulfill."

"What? I'm useless. I couldn't help Ranma.", she sobbed out pitifully. _I could have saved him...could have...I didn't...I was too afraid...too weak...too useless_. Akane cried out everything, hoping to rid of the pain, lost, and regret in her chest. Somehow, she felt that maybe she could have...could have what? The ache in her chest ate at her very soul and at that very moment she could not think of anyone in this world worth living for. All her thoughts were on Ranma...on Ranma. Akane forgot about her father, about her sisters, about her friends, rivals and enemies...there was just Ranma...who was dead. Because of her.

"Don't worry child. You can get him back." the old man soothed.

"Wha-?" she looked up. _Is he lying?_

"I will only grant you the ability to get him back if you will let your self remember your destiny."

"Of course! Anything! I want Ranma back, please help me get him back." she yelled as hope flooded through her, giving her the strength she needed.

"Good. Tomorrow morning you will know everything that you need to know and what you have to do. Just remember, this is your last chance to make things right. I cannot interfere in this battle any longer."

"I-I will understand."

"Good now go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a new chance."

Akane nodded and left.

```````Present...````````

Her tears were rubbed of by her sleeve and she laid down. _Please let me be able to save him. Please don't let him die again. Ranma...I'll do anything, if it means saving you. I'll do it for you, for Ranma._ Her eyes closed, the stress of the day apparent on her face. In the heavens, events were being changed and Akane would now get a second chance and a last chance to save her precious one. To save herself and her love. _For Ranma._

****

```````

****

Negai's Notes: I'm co writing this story with Max-xhan and another story called "Fated Destinies". Hope you like them and please review our stuff we'll love the comments and suggestions.-Negai 


	2. Always For You: Chapter 1, Age and Time

Always For You  
Chapter 1, Age And Time  
  
Max-chan's Author's Notes: Here it is! The next chapter and I get to write it!!!! Yay! Hope ya enjoy this chapter. Nothing much to say, except enjoy!  
  
Negai's Author's Notes: Well here's the next chapter people. ^__^ Thanks for the reviews to those of you who did. We appreciate it lots and hope you keep enjoying them. Anyways on with the story...   
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not us. However the content of which this story is does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunlight streamed through the window and rested on a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. Akane gave a groan before opening her eyes. Thoughts suddenly raced through her, still hazy, mind. Memories of yesterday's events. Memories of a man,...no demon was more like it...and a fight...with Ranma...hit...blood...Ranma's blood...heart...rip... death...run... She sat up with a start, her eyes wide from the sudden impact of her realization. RANMA WAS DEAD!! Killed...gone...Ranma...her Ranma...gone...  
A dull buzz sounded in her head and increased in volume gradually...gradually... until it became a hard pounding. Her vision blurred and her breathing increased heavily. *...gone...dead...Ranma i...gone...killed...i...sorry...killed...dead...gone...Ranma...love...* too many thoughts and images rushed through her head like an unrelenting waterfall. A dark void and ripping pain tore through her body and soul. Her heart was already dead. No hope, no chance, no...none...only Ranma...always Ranma...who was gone. Yet, through it all, she remembered something else. A man...a very old Chinese man...and a shop...Fei Ying...he had said he could help...said she could save Ranma. Her face became set in determination, *I have to find him!*  
  
With that conviction came strength and clarity. Akane sat up and rushed out of her room, down the stairs and straight for the door. Before she reached the door, however, Kasumi's voice chimed from the dining room, "Akane, aren't you going to have any breakfast?"  
*Breakfast?* Akane wondered confused. *Breakfast? But what about Ranma? Don't they care?* She decided to go and question her sister and family on their lack of feeling. She halted to a stop when her brain became clearer, *No, Kasumi isn't like that...or daddy...or Nabiki. Mr. Saotome loves his son, too. Maybe Renji did something to them...made them forget...* she shook her head and walked into the dining room.  
  
As she walked in she saw her father and two sisters eating as if nothing was wrong. Yet something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun all looked younger...a couple years younger.  
"Kasumi! Nabiki! Daddy! What happened to you?! What did Renji do?!" Akane shrieked.  
Nabiki raised her bored eyes to meet Akane's and said, "Really, Akane, you spend too much time around those kids at school. They're starting to influence your sanity."  
"Wahhhhhh! My little baby's gone physcotic!" Soun wailed as Kasumi comforted him.  
"Really, Akane, you must stop upsetting daddy so," Kasumi gently scolded.  
  
*What's wrong with them?!* Akane mentally screamed, but outwardly she asked, "Where's Ranma and Mr. Saotome?"  
Nabiki and Kasumi looked confused, but Soun stopped crying and started looking nervous.  
"Ranma? Who's Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
Akane's jaw dropped. *They forgot him! This can't be happening, it just can't!*  
"Ranma, you know, my fiancee!" Akane told them. When she received no response from those two she turned to her father, "Daddy, tell them! Tell them about the agreement you made with Genma Saotome about engaging one of your daughters to his son so that you can join the two Schools of Anything Goes."  
  
"What?!" Both Kasumi and Nabiki screamed, totally breaking from their usual calmness.  
Soun looked nervous and started to edge towards the door, but Nabiki stopped him. Akane looked on desperately as Kasumi and Nabiki tried to get an answer from Soun and soon she couldn't take it anymore, the pain, guilt, confusion, horror, everything, was eating her up inside. She ran out of the house and into the streets of Nerima.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reaching Fei Ying's gift shop, Akane stopped momentarily before bursting in. Fei Ying stood behind the counter, dusting, and at Akane's entrance looked up. His eyes widened briefly and sparkled with something unknown before a grin broke through his face. He rushed towards Akane and ushered her into a chair to sit down.  
"What is it, child?" he asked her.  
Akane had to stop and get her breathing to an almost normal level before replying.  
  
"It's Renji, I think he did something to my sisters and daddy. They're younger and they forgot Mr. Saotome and Ranma." Her eyes widened at the mentioning of Ranma's name, "Kami, Ranma's dead, and I don't know what to do and-" Akane rambled helplessly.  
"Hush, hush. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Akane?" Fei Ying asked. Akane shook her delicate head, wondering what that had to do with anything. Fei Ying smiled and got up to get a mirror. He held the mirror in front of Akane and she gave a gasp. Her hair was longer and her face younger. Her eyes seemed like the only thing that was the same about her. Akane looked down at her body and saw how smaller and shorter it was.  
  
"W-what happened?" she asked.  
Fei Ying made her sit down again before answering, "This is only natural, child. You remember what I told you yesterday, correct? Well, you can not save the dead, so in order for you to save your Ranma, you had to travel back through the streams of time and start over. You have gone exactly 4 years back in time and you are now 12 years old."  
*12...I'm 12!...* "What now?" she asked, terrified at the thought of being twelve again.  
Fei Ying stood up and Akane did also. He ushered her out of the store and said before closing the door, "Now you go home and wait."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane walked around for another hour, thinking, thinking of possibilities...of life...of death...of Ranma. When she returned home, another crisis hit.  
Soun sat in the living room, crying his eyes out as Kasumi comforted him and Nabiki sat by the coffee table writing something down and working desperately on a calculator. Sheets of paper surrounded her and Nabiki paused to groan and move her hand tiredly through her hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked and everyone looked up at her.  
"Oh Akane, we're ruined!" Soun cried.  
"There, there, father, I'm sure we can work something out," Kasumi soothed.  
Nabiki spoke up, desperation and contempt in her voice, "No, we can't Kasumi. Daddy's right, we are ruined!"  
"What?" Akane asked.  
Nabiki looked up at her sister and explained, "Akane, you would not believe this. Daddy listened to someone and had signed our home, dojo, property, and belongings all away to pay off some debts-"  
"We're in debt?!" Akane asked totally incredulous.  
"Correction, little sister, we were in debt. Daddy never worked, remember? Well, three years ago, before I was old enough to start making enough money to feed us, daddy owed a lot of people money."  
"How?"  
"See, if you live a normal life, but you don't pay the rent or bills, you start owing people money. To keep us under a roof, wearing clothes, and eating, daddy here, borrowed a lot of money from a lot of people, not caring about the interests. I'm surprised they let him borrow all those years. Then, one year, a man came to daddy and agreed to pay all his debts off as long as daddy agreed to pay him back every month until all the borrowed money plus interest was paid. If he didn't, the man gets everything daddy owns."  
  
"Well, what's wrong, then?" Akane asked, the memory resurfacing in her mind.  
Nabiki smiled grimly, "You see, Akane, daddy missed last month's payment and although it was only one payment, the man has a right to get his end of the bargain, everything we own, and he has decided to use this right. We received the notice in the mail today, the people are coming to take our stuff away tomorrow."  
Akane remembered something like this happening when she was 12 before, this very same night. Yet, they resolved the problem...  
"Couldn't we just use all our savings to pay him back all we owe? We'll have enough money, now, if we sell some things-"  
"That's where the really bad news come in, the bank we invested in became bankrupt. All our money is gone."  
  
*Okay, now that didn't happen before...*  
Akane asked the same question she asked earlier that day, but the response was different, "Now what?"  
Kasumi stood up and handed her father a handkerchief before saying, "Now, we move to live with mommy's father, Grandpa Hino. In Juuban."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
